ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 5: The Revenge of the Red Horn
This is the fifth installment of the Ice Age franchise. This time, there's no subplot for scrat in this movie. Synopsis After a few years, Manny and gang are enjoying their new home with their friends and families, even some familiar faces. Soon after, Manny, Sid and Diego found out that Scrat was the cause of the accidental end of the world, breaking the continent apart. They encounter a new group of pirates led by Captain Nak, the brother of Gutt who's looking out for revenge so he kidnaps Peaches and Louis. Now Many, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Shira, Crash & Eddie (and Scrat) are on a new epic adventure. Premieres July 15, 2016 Plot Characters Main Characters *'Manny' (voiced by Ray Romano): A Wooly Mammoth and the main protagonist who realized that Scrat was the accidental cause of the continent breaking apart and keeps his acorn and won't give it back until Scrat makes an honest apology. *'Sid' (voiced by John Leguizamo): A Ground Sloth and the second main protagonists who shows a soft side for Scrat since he saved him, Manny and Diego from the flood back then. *'Diego' (voiced by Dennis Leary) A Smilodon and third main protagonist who watches Scrat from going acorn crazy, if he does, he'll have to eat him. *'Scrat' (voiced by Chris Wedge): A Sabre-Tooth Squirrel and the fourth protagonist who is being watched by Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira from escaping. *'Ellie' (voiced by Queen Latifah): Manny's wife and Peaches' mother who tries to calm him down about Scrat. *'Crash & Eddie' (voiced by Sean William Scott & Josh Peck): Two twin possums, Ellie's adopted brothers and Peaches' uncles. *'Shira' (voiced by Jennifer Lopez): Diego's wife *'Granny' (voiced by Wanda Sykes): Sid's grandmother *'Peaches' (voiced by Keke Palmer): Daughter of Manny and Ellie, who was captured by Nak along with Louis. *'Louis' (voiced by Josh Gad): Peaches' best friend and a Molehog. He and Peaches were captured by Nak and his crew. Supporting Characters *'Momma' (voiced by Kim Rhodes): A female T-Rex *'Egbert' (voiced by Cole Sprous): A male teenage T-Rex *'Yoko' (voiced by Dylan Sprous): A male teenage T-Rex *'Shelly' (voiced by Zoey Deutch): A female teenage T-Rex *'Fast Tony '(voiced by Jay Leno): He informs every one that he saw Scrat tearing the continent apart . *'Ethan' (voiced by Drake) *'Steffie' (voiced by Nicki Minaj): Ethan's girlfriend *'Katie' (voiced by Heather Morris) *'Precious': Granny's pet whale Main Villains Pirates: After the death of Captain Gutt. His brother, Nak takes over and seeks revenge on the herd, they travel around the sea and plunder every treasure insight. Nak knows if they kidnapped Sid and his friend rescue him, they can follow them to the island and get revenge. In the climax of film, the pirates were winning and about to kill Manny. Peaches and Ellie start singing "We Are Family" and the pirates start getting scare, everyone on the island join in and ganging up the pirates. They retreated and head back to ship, Nak was the only one to go finish his mission and Manny launch him to deep sea. Nak is chased by a prehistoric shark (Megalodon) and paddeling a small ice boat. *'Captain Nak '(voiced by Jeremy Renner): A prehistoric ape (Gigantopithecus) and Gutt's brother, he was seperated by his brother and later end up on Pirate Island. Clever and short tempter when provoke, he takes on his brother's role as pirate captain and form his crew. He seeks revenge for his brother's death and captured Sid as part of his plan, he wants to conquer every landmass for his pirates. **'Squint' (voiced by Aziz Ansari): A prehistoric rabbit (Palaeolagus) and Nak's first mate, one of the five who survived and join Nak. Overconfident, violent and the bad boy of the crew, he becomes Nak's right-hand man. It's not smart to call him "cute" or "cuddly", you have second to run before he makes you rabbit chow. Defeated by Leo with Crash and Eddie's help, he and others retreated back to the ship. Defeated by Manny with Louis's help, he and the others retreated to the ship. **'Gupta '(voiced by Kunal Nayyar): A Bengali badger and Nak's flag, one of the five who survived and join Nak. **'Elvis Icical' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A yellow-green Pristichampsus, he was freed from the ice by Nak years ago and works for him now. **'Silas' (voiced by Alain Chabat) **'Rio Pearls' (voiced by Michelle Rodriguez): A golden prehistoric eagle (Haast's Eagle) and the aerial retriever, she fly the sky and hunt down her prey. Sarcastic, brash and quick-thinker, she prefer doing aerial tricks than her job and speaks with a Spanish Accent. Defeated by Peaches and later Ellie, she and the others retreated back to the ship. **'Flynn' (voiced by Nick Frost): A elephant seal and the muscle of the crew, one of the five who survived and join Nak. **'Raz' (voiced by Rebel Wilson): A Procoptodon and the weapons expert and artillery expert, one of the five who survived and join Nak. **'Ripup '(voiced by Chris Rock): A blue prehistoric kangaroo (Procoptodon) and hip-hop personality, he takes over Raz's job . Funny, bit of a talker and talented, he can use his powerful legs to launch projectiles at enemies by kicking them. Also, he love sing and dancing hile stomping the ground. In the end of the film, he was left behide and stuck with the Sub Zero Heroes. Sid finds him a girlfriend, Daisy and he finally join the herd. ***'Backpack': A giant prehistoric clam that carries the weapons and Ripup's pet. **'Chuckles' (voiced by Emile Hirsch): A prehistoric hyena (Hyaenodon) and comedian, he love making jokes of everything and friends with Bites. Defeated by Eddie and Crash, he and the others retreated to the ship. **'Bites' (voiced by Tara Strong): A tan/gray prehistoric wolf (Dire Wolf) and tracker expert, she can hide anyone long she has the "smell." Defeated by Shira, she and the others retreated to the ship. *Pirates of Pirate Island: They inhabit on a unknown island with an active volcano and living in a ice-like huts, they knew Gutt very well and respect Nak. **'Krack' (voiced by Mark Hamill): A Hyaenodon with a left scar eyebrow. **'Witty' (voiced by Udo Kier): A prehistoric piranha (Megapiranha) that is trapped in ice-bowl fill with water, he makes threats to anyone that teaches his bowl. He speaks with a German Accent and carry around by Ozzy. **'Ozzy '(voiced by Dan Wyllie): A maroon/purple Procoptodon and Witty's friend, he speaks with a Austrailian Accent and the one who kick out Ripout from the group. He is eaten by sharks when Sid accidently push him off the cliff. *'Cretaceous & Maelstrom '(voiced by Tom Kenny and David Bateson): A Metriorhynchus and a Pliosaur who somhow survived from the 2nd movie the return when they devoured Dobson who was staded o a small iceberg in the ocean. After feating on Dobson, they wanted revenge on Manny, Diego and Sid Minor Characters *'Dobson': *'Daisy': A pink/teal Procoptodon and Ripout's new girlfriend at the end of the film Category:Ice Age Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Blue Sky Studios